The Nonnatus Haunting
by TerriRedLady
Summary: Trixie is convinced that Nonnatus House is haunted. Patsy and Delia learn an indirect lesson.
1. Chapter 1

The Nonnatus Haunting

Summary:

 **Trixie is convinced that Nonnatus House is haunted. Patsy and Delia learn an indirect lesson.**

 **Chapter I**

The sound of cutlery, plates and chatter echoed through the halls of Nonnatus House, however, one voice, high-pitched, drowned them all.

"So, it was extremely creepy! I still feel cold now!" explained Trixie. Barbara looked at her with questionable eyes.

"Maybe it was just your imagination. I mean you were facing the door, maybe it was just the wind?"

Trixie arched her shoulders back quickly and with raised eyebrows replying,

"My imagination! You weren't there and I certainly didn't imagine it! I wouldn't imagine moaning voices echoing down the hall would l? Sister Julienne, can I ask? Has anyone ever mentioned any paranormal experiences here at Nonnatus?" Sister Julienne looked up at Trixie shaking her head

"I don't recall anything being reported as paranormal before I'm afraid, Nurse Franklin".

"I once thought I heard voices in the house" interjected Sister Monica Joan, "however, I discovered it was the cooing of two pigeons mating" Silence enveloped the table.

"Thank you, Sister Monica Joan" stated Sister Julienne, looking back at Trixie, who was trying to stifle a snigger as were the rest of the table, apart from Patsy and Delia.

They had both sat there listening quietly to the discussion that was unfolding before them. After Sister Monica Joan's comment about the pigeons, Patsy quickly looked at Delia who at this point had starting turning pink with embarrassment. They both knew that Nonnatus house isn't haunted and knew the source of the noises Trixie was explaining. Patsy let her mind wander to last night:

Once safely exiting the room past a sleeping Trixie, Patsy tip toed her way down the corridor into Delia's room.

"Did she not wake?" asked Delia immediately.

"Shush! No she was sound asleep and facing the door when I left, so it looks as though I'll have to be extra quiet in the morning" Patsy replied sliding herself under the covers next to Delia.

Once there, she wrapped her arms around Delia, closed her eyes and sighed, "It seems ages since I was led next to you" She said planting a kiss on the top of Delia's head.

"It's been one week, two days, ten hours and seven minutes to be exact" came the reply. "Someone has been counting down the minutes I see" she said with a small laugh.

Delia moved closer to her, tightening her hold more and whispered, "So we shouldn't waste any more time"

Patsy couldn't help but smile and leaned back to find Delia's lips and pulled her close.

"I've wanted to kiss you all day" she admitted, as she leaned in to kiss her.

Their lips met. The kiss was slow and unhurried, savouring the moment with one another. She moaned quietly when she felt Delia's tongue against her bottom lip. Patsy heard Delia's breathing shift as she let her hand wander over her chest, lightly brushing her nipple before slipping it around her neck to pull her closer.

Delia pulled back to look at her with desire filled eyes.

"Can you be quiet?" she asked.

"I believe the question is, can YOU?" Patsy whispered before kissing her again. She felt Delia's hips jerk forward, and she couldn't help but smile against her lips. Quickly the kisses became fiery hot. They pulled apart quickly, long enough to remove their clothing and came together again, this time their skin touching. She groaned in anticipation, and felt a familiar wetness between her legs. She felt Delia's hands roam her naked form, loving the sensations it gave her. Delia suddenly pushed her hands above her head. She broke from the kiss and ducked her head downwards, with her mouth closing over one of her nipples. She squirmed beneath her, wanting and needing more. Delia must have realised her urging need.

Letting go of her wrists, she moved her hand down and found her clit, making Patsy suck in breath and buck her hips furiously. Patsy couldn't speak as she spread her legs helplessly for Delia. She moved her fingers, knowing exactly how to touch her. She could feel she was close and as Delia kissed her again, she lost all control. Patsy's orgasm hit her hard and her thighs tightened together. She held Delia close. Breathing heavily, she tried to catch her breath as Delia moved over her, planting kisses against her neck, face and then finally, her mouth.

Once recovered, Patsy pushed Delia down gently, moving her hands freely over her body, admiring every curve and dip until her hand settled between her legs. Looking into Delia's eyes, she began to touch her slowly, taking her time to please her lover. Delia's breaths were coming out in quick bursts, her moaning becoming louder as she continued her teasing. Patsy slowed her movements and kissed Delia, trying to quieten her, not wanting to alert the others. Pulling away she looked back down at Delia. Biting on her lip, she couldn't remember seeing anything as beautiful as her in this moment. Feeling alive and suddenly not caring about being surrounded by other residents, she lowered her hand and entered Delia, her fingers sliding easily through her wetness, filling her completely. Delia cried out in pleasure, quickly clasping her hand over her mouth to cover the sound. She couldn't control the moans that escaped her as Patsy continually pumped her fingers inside her, until her hips rose and she let out one last cry before she collapsed onto the bed.

Delia pulled Patsy closer to her as she trembled and tried to calm her breathing,

"I love you Pats" she whispered.

"I love you too Deels" looking down at Delia.

"Patsy!" Her name being shouted pulled her from her thoughts. Blinking twice, she looked over at Trixie

"Sorry" she said. Turning, she looked at Delia, who gazed at her with inquisitive eyes.

"Honestly Patsy, have you not been listening to a single word I've said? We have just concluded that Sister Monica Joan's explanation of the pigeons is the only good idea for the noises I heard last night. Sister Julienne pointed out the problems with the paranormal, in her words 'the unreliable sources of paranormal encounters are not to be taken seriously'. Therefore, I was asking if you could think of any logical explanation for those ghastly noises last night?"

Suddenly, all eyes were upon Patsy as she shifted nervously in her seat.

"Err, yes I err, I have to agree with Sister Monica Joan. Pigeons" she replied flustered.

Looking over at Delia, she could see the brunette trying hard to conceal a giggle. She promised herself to remind Delia later who was responsible for the disturbances.

"Well I suppose the verdict is pigeons. It's a shame really, as a haunting would have been a great story. We could have called it 'The Nonnatus Haunting'"

Trixie laughed and continued to eat her breakfast thinking of other great titles.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**The Nonnatus Haunting – Part Two**

 **Summary:**

 **Patsy fulfils her promise to remind Delia and Trixie gets her revenge.**

 **Chapter II**

It had been several weeks since the apparent haunting Trixie had experienced. She had only mentioned it a couple of times, usually when she couldn't find some of her make-up. She would insist that a ghostly presence was haunting the house, moving objects and stealing her belongings.

This week Nonnatus house was having an unexpected and well received visit from Jenny Lee. So naturally, and with intention, Patsy offered to move out into Delia's room so Jenny could share with Trixie. Luckily, Sister Julienne was agreeable and the arrangements were made.

Patsy packed some of her belongings and her box of personal items into a case and made her way across the corridor. She reached out to turn the brass handle on the door and felt slightly guilty, as she usually made this trip in the dead of night.

In the room, however, she became more comfortable with her surroundings as the décor and the objects laid around, had Delia wrote all over them.

Patsy flopped herself down onto the spare bed Fred had set up. The room was very cramped with two beds in it, however she didn't mind as she was closer to Delia and would end up sharing with her. She rose up and stepped towards Delia's bed, admiring the blanket covering the neatly made bed. She loved this blanket. Delia had told her it was the first thing her mum had taught her to make. Patsy remembered many a night, she would wrap herself up in this blanket. She'd be completely naked underneath as she sat on the end of the bed massaging Delia's feet. Delia looked so beautiful like that; completely naked, led back with her head against the pillows, giggling slightly when Patsy accidently touched a ticklish part of her foot. Patsy smiled to herself and picked up the blanket bringing it towards her face, inhaling the scent. It smelt like Delia. Her fragrance was so sweet and intoxicating that Patsy was sure she would get drunk off it.

Pulling the blanket away from her face, she stopped to admire it again and feel the material between her fingertips, before placing it back down on the bed. Turning towards the window, she smiled and walked over. There in the window sill was a fresh vase of flowers. The colours were bright and attractive, and the vase was clear glass with a slight raised pattern to it. Closing her eyes, Patsy remembered their conversation in the flat; a warm rush of happiness went through her when she thought of her and Delia together again in a flat looking at a vase of flowers and she silently hoped she would get to experience it again. Opening her eyes, she looked at the flowers again, loving how the sun shone through the net curtains and reflected on the leaves. It was the perfect picture and she was very content in this moment. Only one thing would have completed this moment, which would have been Delia stood beside her.

Soft arms snaked around her waist and a warm breath in her ear brought her out of her thoughts. She didn't panic nor jump, as the soft body against her back was so familiar, it felt like a second skin.

"Hello Pats" a voice breathed into her ear. Turning in her arms, Patsy looked down at a smiling Delia.

"Hello Deels" she whispered back. Looking over Patsy's shoulder, Delia eyed the vase of flowers and then looked back at Patsy.

"I'm glad you're fond of the flowers. I thought it would be lovely to wake up and gaze upon them, just how we imagined when we were planning the flat".

"They're beautiful sweetheart, but not as beautiful as you" Patsy purred back.

Delia blushed slightly, then composed herself

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Miss Mount. You seem in a good mood and it would seem as though we are ghosts indeed" Delia jested, whispering the finial part, then pulling away, walked towards the bed winking at Patsy.

"Delia" Patsy whined. "It's not a laughing matter. Which reminds me, you were laughing at me that morning at breakfast" she glared at Delia, and in fake mockery put her hands on her hips.

Delia broke out into fits of laughter "Pats...I'm…s" she struggled to say though the giggles.

Patsy pretended to look hurt but couldn't help but smile at the Welsh woman's lovely laughter.

"Pats, I'm so sorry but your face was a picture. Plus to me it seemed obvious what you were thinking about" Delia said giving Patsy a flirtatious look.

Leaning back onto the bed with her arms stretched behind her Delia started laughing again, "And the way you just said…Pigeons, it was so funny" she continued.

Patsy stood up a bit straighter again, trying to look annoyed, and gave Delia a disproving look.

"Well I feel obligated to tell you, that it was your loudness that Trixie was hearing… it gives a whole new meaning to waking the dead" Patsy answered playfully.

Shocked, Delia stood from the bed and in a meaningful tone she whispered "Well it was you that fucked me so hard that I couldn't help but be loud". Sitting back on the bed, she smiled at Patsy in defeat.

Patsy just stood there with her mouth wide open.

After a moment Patsy closed her mouth and walked over to join her girlfriend on the bed. With a mischievous look, she leaned down and whispered in Delia's ear

"Where did you learn such dirty language Miss Busby" looking at Delia with raised eyebrows.

"I know more if you like" Delia playfully shot back.

Patsy couldn't take any more of this verbal foreplay and pulled Delia in and kissed her hard on the mouth. Delia hands glided up her chest and snaked around her neck to hold her closer.

Tongues danced together in a battle for dominance, and moans echoed in their throats. Pulling away to look at one another, Patsy was surprised by how dark Delia's eyes were, how they glistened with desire.

"No one is here Pats" Delia stated.

This was all Patsy needed to hear. Quickly raising from the bed, she made her way over to the door and locked it. She almost ran back to the bed, but Delia was already half way to meet her. Their lips crashed together with such passion, and Patsy could feel Delia pulling at her clothes. Breaking apart, Patsy spun Delia around and in a quick fluid motion, pulled the zip down on the back of her dress. Pausing for a moment to take in the sight of Delia's back, she pushed the dress off her shoulders and let it fall into a puddle on the floor. Turning Delia back to her, she kissed her urgently again. She could feel Delia's hands roaming all over her body again and groaned in frustration of being fully clothed.

Patsy gentle pushed Delia down onto the bed in a seated position, and taking a step back she started to unbutton her shirt. She thought that she should punish Delia a little for laughing at her, so she opened each button painfully slowly, never breaking eye contact with Delia.

Delia leaned forward, watching Patsy intently, biting her bottom lip as Patsy removed her shirt and unbuttoned her trousers. Once both were in their underwear, Patsy returned to Delia, pushing her down onto the bed, straddling her using her thighs to pin her down.

For a while, Patsy enjoyed laying on top of her girlfriend, feeling her body close and kissing her passionately. Pulling Delia up, taking care not to break their kiss, she reached around and unclasped her bra, pulling it down her arms and tossing it across the room. Breaking apart, Patsy then removed her own to join it on the floor. Looking at Delia in front of her, she brought her hands up and cupped her breasts, running her thumbs over her nipples until they were hard beneath her fingertips.

Delia threw her head back. Closing her eyes, she sucked in breath and hissed at the sensation of Patsy touching her breasts.

Slowly, Patsy started kissing Delia's neck and collarbone, planting feather light kisses on all the skin she could find, until she reached Delia's breasts and taking her nipple in her mouth, she sucked hard.

Delia let out the sexiest sound Patsy had ever heard, and this encouraged her to continue some more. Leaving her breasts, Patsy made her way down Delia's body, kissing her navel and the edge of her knickers. Looking at Delia, she could see the brunette panting hard at Pasty's movements. Slowly, Patsy edged her fingers into the hem of her knickers and pulled them slowly down past her thighs and completely off.

Delia was looking at her now with desire filled eyes, and it was obvious that the desperate slowness was taking its toll on her.

"Please…Pats" she begged.

Taking this as a sign that Delia was ready for her to continue, she pushed Delia's thighs open and placed herself between her legs, placing soft kisses on the inside of her thighs.

Suddenly, a loud bang interrupted the moment and both women jumped from the bed in alarm, rushing to put their clothes on.

"I thought you said we were alone" Patsy shot at Delia with a hushed tone.

"We are. Everyone is out on call and Sister Monica Joan is visiting her family" Delia whispered back.

Once dressed, Patsy headed towards the door and unlocked it. As she went to turn the handle, she could hear a voice echoing up the stairs towards the corridor. Pausing for a moment, she leant forward, placing her ear against the door.

Silence.

Turning her head motioning to Delia for her to follow, Patsy turned the handle and exited the room into the corridor. Both women made their way across the corridor until they reached the top of the stairs. Eyes searched the staircase, expecting to see someone there, but there was nothing.

Turning back, Patsy went to investigate the rooms upstairs, to find all were empty.

Joining Delia at the top of the stairs, she pulled her down the stairs towards the hallway to find the source of the bang and voices.

"Hello?" Patsy half shouted to alert someone of their presence in the house. Listening hard, she expected a reply, but none came.

"That's odd" she stated, looking at Delia with a confused expression.

Searching the kitchen, sitting room and even Sister Julienne's office, both women discovered the house was completely empty and they were indeed alone.

Once back in the hallway, both women were stunned and perplexed as to what they had experienced. Pasty felt a small touch on her arm and turned to Delia.

"Pats, I'm scared, maybe Nonnatus is haunted". Delia whispered, timidly.

"Don't be ridiculous" Patsy huffed in response, giving Delia a nervous look.

Just as the words left her mouth, another loud bang echoed the whole house. Patsy jumped on the spot, pulling Delia towards to her in protection and Delia let out a gasp in surprise.

Both looked at each other shocked, waiting for something to happen. After a moment, they both turned their heads slowly towards the lounge as they could hear music coming from that direction.

Looking at each other, then back towards the direction of the music, they slowly made their way towards the sitting room.

"Pats" Delia whispered pulling Patsy by the arm in a retreating motion.

"Shush, come on" Patsy whispered back, pulling Delia along behind her.

As they approached the sitting room, the music became louder. Peering into the room, both women could see the record player turning, playing one of Sister Monica Joan's old records. They both looked around the room and back at one another in disbelief.

Patsy edged her way over towards the record player. Once there, she investigated it for a moment before turning it off. Just as she retracted her hand, another loud thump made both women scream out load and run together.

"What's happening Pats" Delia said in horror, her eyes wide in shock.

"I don't know" Patsy replied trying to sound calm.

Both women stood there clung together in silence, expecting to hear something or see someone, but nothing happened, no one was there. They were alone and silence enveloped the room.

Meanwhile, just outside the kitchen window, a small blonde woman was crouched beneath the sill, with her hand clasped over her mouth trying to stop the laughter escaping. After a while, her legs started to become sore and her stomach ached from laughing. Trixie leaned forward to check the coast was clear, and stood brushing the dust of the stones off her tights.

Triumphant in her goal, Trixie with her head held high, made her way down the path, laughing loud to herself.

"That will teach those two. Pigeons indeed".

The End


End file.
